As I was, As I am
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Nikdy bych nevěřil, jak jemné jsi měl kdysi rysy," oznámí Tony a jeho tón je překvapený a trochu zmatený, malinko pobavený, a Steve k němu zvedne oči. „Co?" zeptá se. Steve/Bucky


Je to Tony, kdo to začne. Samozřejmě, že je to Tony. Vždycky je to Tony.

Obvykle je to omylem, jako když se pokoušel vylepšit svoji umělou inteligenci, víceméně jen ze zvědavosti, a místo toho vytvořil Ultrona nebo jako tehdy, když se chvíli vrtal v tom zbytečně složitém kávovaru, který seděl na lince ve společné kuchyni v té části věže, co byla určena pro Avengery, a nějakým záhadným způsobem se mu podařilo dát mu schopnost telepatie nebo něco podobného, protože teď vařil přesně takovou kávu, jaká po něm byla požadována, aniž musel kdokoli něco nastavovat. Ale jen někdy, pokud se mu dotyčný líbil. Někdy vyplivl jenom horkou, šedivou vodu, které se nikdo neodvažoval ani dotknout.

Až na výjimky jsou to jen malé, vcelku nevinné věci, jako hádky, které začal nějaký jeho hloupý komentář (nebo aspoň tak nevinné, jak nevinné můžou být hádky mezi superhrdiny), takže si Steve nedělá zase až takové starosti, když si to Tony jednoho rána překvapivě energickým krokem, na to, kolik je hodin a jak pomačkaně vypadá, nakráčí do kuchyně.

„Takže," prohlásí hlasitě.

„Hm," zamumlá Steve nepřítomně a strčí si do pusy vrchovatou lžíci cereálií. Prsty druhé ruky má volně sevřené kolem hrnku kávy – naprosto dokonalé kávy, protože Steve je z nějakého záhadného důvodu u jejich zázračného kávovaru velice oblíbený.

Clint si někde za Stevovými zády pobaveně odfrkne. „Zase jsi vytvořil něco, co umí přemýšlet samo za sebe?" zeptá se.

„Ne, ale to je jenom otázka času," odpoví Tony. „Víš, že je to jenom otázka času. Některé věci se prostě musejí stát. Tak to je. Koloběh života. Den ještě neskončil." Mluví rychle a Steve, pořád ne úplně soustředěně, zauvažuje nad tím, jestli byl Tony vzhůru celou noc a kolik kofeinu už do sebe stačil nalít.

Ne. Na něco takového je ještě moc brzo. Na něco takového bude vždycky moc brzo.

Tony mávne rukou, jako by o nic nešlo, protože každý se přece občas baví tím, že ve volném čase vytváří umělou inteligenci, nebo ne? Tony se posadí za stůl přímo naproti Steva, bez svého ranního hrnku kávy, ale zato se starou, zaprášenou kartonovou krabicí, a Steve by ho velice rád ignoroval, stejně jako Natasha s Clintem, kteří se někde kousek za ním znovu začali tlumeně bavit, ještě aspoň chvíli, jenže to by Tony nesměl být Tony.

„Hm," zamumlá Tony bez jakékoli návaznosti na svůj předchozí nástup. Už nezní ani zdaleka tak plný energie jako ještě před chvílí. Teď zní spíš zamyšleně. Trochu nepřítomně, jako by ho něco rozptýlilo a on se nemohl pořádně soustředit, protože to je celý Tony, vběhnout tam, aby jim něco ukázal, a pak na to úplně zapomenout a zase odejít, aniž by jim cokoli řekl.

Steve si dlouze povzdychne. „Co to máš?" zeptá se neochotně a odloží lžíci na stůl. Mnohem lepší řešení než pokračovat v jídle a potom se skoro udusit, až mu zaskočí, protože Tony řekl něco opravdu _zvláštního_.

Tony k němu roztržitě zvedne obličej, kruhy pod očima až někam – no, Steve si vlastně ani není doopravdy jistý, kam až sahají. „Co?" dostane ze sebe, a když Steve pokyne směrem ke krabici, následuje jeho pohled. „Jo tohle," řekne, jako by to nebyl on, kdo to přinesl. „To nic, jenom nějaké tátovy staré věci. Trochu jsem se v noci nudil, takže jsem tak nějak prohledal jednu z těch místností, kam Happy natahal věci, co měl táta poschovávané v těch svých skladištích –"

Steve ho přestane poslouchat někdy uprostřed věty a znovu vezme do ruky lžíci, pohled zabodnutý do poloprázdné misky. Dneska tedy zřejmě nic nehrozí. Nejspíš. Doufejme. Možná to nebude tak hrozné, pokud se na něj nebude dívat? Třeba se ho Tony taky rozhodne ignorovat?

Prosím, alespoň jedno klidné ráno.

„Takže nic zajímavého," prohodí Clint.

Tony zvedne hlavu od něčeho, co drží v ruce, a Steve se ještě víc soustředí na svoji snídani. Ne, v žádném případě po něm nikdo nemůže chtít, aby věnoval pozornost něčemu, co Tony říká, ne hned ráno. Ne, pokud na tom nezávisí ničí život. Pravděpodobně.

„Cože?" zeptá se Tony zmateně. „Myslíš tu krabici?" Pokrčí rameny a postrčí krabici přes stůl směrem ke Stevovi, který znovu odloží lžíci a s malým zaváháním zvedne víko, aby se podíval, co je uvnitř. „Říkal jsem si, že bych to měl vrátit Velkému Kapitánovi Amerika, protože to vypadá jako jeho věci, ale nevím, jestli to k něčemu vůbec je. Samé… Já nevím." Trhne ramenem. „Obrázky? Nějaké tílko. Nevím, nesmysly. To není důležité," prohlásí, ale zní roztržitě, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel.

Steve přejede pohledem věci v krabici, a ano, kdysi opravdu patřily jemu, ještě před projektem Rebirth. Potom musely nějak skončit u Howarda, a nebylo zvláštní, jak byl Steve až dosud přesvědčený o tom, že pokud se někdo rozhodl schovat jeho věci, potom, co zamířil s Valkýrou do moře, byla to Peggy? Ne Howard, který se k němu sice nikdy nechoval špatně, ani zdaleka, Howard k němu byl vždycky přátelský, dokonce i předtím, ale Steve k němu nikdy neměl tak blízký vztah jako k Peggy.

„Hm," dostane ze sebe Clint skoro bez zájmu, a Steve by možná uvažoval nad tím, jestli ten nezájem jen hraje nebo jestli ho myslí vážně, kdyby nebyl tak zaujatý prohlížením obsahu krabice. Jeho staré kresby – Bucky a Peggy a plukovník Phillips, všichni muži z jejich komanda. Věkem vetchý vojenský nátělník, Stevův vlastní návrh Kapitánovy uniformy. Dva dopisy tak staré, že se Steve téměř bojí dotknout se obálek, protože by se mu mohly rozpadnout pod prsty. Tužky, krátké a s tupými hroty. Pár stránek textu psaného Howardovou rukou, tím drobounkým písmem, které bylo bez lupy prakticky nečitelné.

Jako by někdo shrnul do krabice všechno, co po jeho poslední misi zůstalo ve stanu, který mu přidělili.

Stevovi se sevře hrdlo.

Clint se pohne o něco blíž k nim. „Dobře, tak co je na tom tak strašně zajímavého?" zeptá se.

„V té krabici?" Tony pohodí hlavou, pořád zmatený, a rozmáchne rukama. „Nevím. Asi nic. Pravděpodobně nic. Jen nějaké staré krámy." Na okamžik se odmlčí. „ _Ale_."

Místo toho, aby pokračoval, zamává kolem sebe nějakým kusem papíru, nejspíš další kresbou, a pak ji zase položí na stůl před sebe a zůstane na ni upřeně zírat, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a na to, že jim původně přišel něco říct, se k tomu nijak moc nemá.

Chvíli je v místnosti úplné ticho a pak – „Nikdy bych nevěřil, jak jemné jsi měl kdysi rysy," oznámí Tony a jeho tón je překvapený a trochu zmatený, malinko pobavený.

Steve k němu zvedne oči. „Co?" zeptá se.

Tony odtrhne pohled od obrázku, na který zíral, jako by se pokoušel odhalit nějakou záhadu vesmíru, a pošle mu ho přes stůl, a Steve si teprve teď uvědomí, že to není obrázek, jak si myslel, ale _fotka_ , stará a zkřehlá věkem. Jeho vlastní fotka, z jeho výcviku, ještě předtím, než dostal sérum.

Steve polkne. Jeho vlastní fotka, ta, na které vypadá přesně tak, jak vypadal kdysi, na začátku války a předtím v Brooklynu. Obličej s jemnými rysy a velkýma očima, s plnými rty a hebkou kůží, trochu jiný než ta tvář, kterou ukazují na výstavě ve Smithsonianu. Trochu víc dívčí, a Steve je rád, stupidně rád, že ho fotili tak zblízka, takže není pořádně vidět zbytek jeho těla – malé ruce a křehké tělo, pravděpodobně obvaz mírně prosvítající pod bílým tílkem, tělo, které patřilo k obličeji, který Steve nosil celé své mládí, přestože vůbec nevypadal tak, jak se Steve cítil.

„To upravoval táta?" zeptá se Tony, a v jeho hlase je něco drsného, jako nepoužívaná slova a staré křivdy. „Nevěděl jsem, že se už tehdy daly tak dobře upravovat fotky. Totiž, viděl jsem fotky s vílami a podobné hlouposti a nechápu, jak tím kdo mohl někoho oblbnout, ale _tohle_?" Ukáže na fotku prstem. „Tohle je dobře udělané. A tím myslím jako _hodně dobře_ udělané. Přísahám, že na té fotce vypadáš jako holka."

Clint a Natasha se pro jednou rozhodnou mlčet, a Steve se kousne do jazyka, aby něco neřekl.

Tony nerušeně pokračuje. „Tak upravoval tu fotku táta?" Podívá se na Steva, jako by očekával, že mu potvrdí všestranný talent geniálního Howarda Starka.

A pravda je, že Howard by to možná zvládl, upravit fotografie tak, aby vypadaly dokonale věrohodně, už tehdy. Možná to byl dokonce on, kdo upravoval tu fotku pro Smithsonian, napadne Steva. Někdo to udělat musel, schovat původní data, trochu je upravit, využít toho, že tehdy nebyly tak dokonalé záznamy o ničem, a vyprávět Stevovu historii trochu jinak, než jaká byla doopravdy. Jen trochu. Ne se všemi fakty.

Možná to jednou muselo přijít.

Steve třesoucími se prsty přejede po svém vlastním obličeji na staré fotografii. „Není upravená," řekne měkce a donutí se podívat se Tonymu do obličeje.

Tony otevře pusu a nadechne se, jako by si hned neuvědomil, že Steve něco řekl, a měl v plánu pokračovat ve svých dotazech. A pak ji zase zavře a nechápavě zatěká pohledem mezi Stevem a fotografií. „Jasně, že je upravená," odporuje okamžitě, protože je to Tony. Tony si nikdy nenechá něco prostě jenom _říct_. „ _Musí_ být upravená, Rogersi. Nejsem idiot."

„Tony," ozve se Natasha varovně přímo za Stevovými zády a Clint se zprudka nadechne.

Steve pokrčí rameny, fotku v ruce. Netušil ani, že nějaká existuje, že někoho vůbec napadlo si jednu z nich schovat, aby ten starý Steve nezmizel úplně, přestože ostatní věci, které připomínaly jeho starý život, byly nejspíš dávno pryč.

Stevovi nechyběl jeho starý život. Tehdy se nemohl dočkat, aby se ho zbavil, aby ho _změnil_. Vidět svoji starou podobu, hubená ramena, všechny ty dívčí rysy, obličej, na který se tehdy jen sotva dokázal podívat do zrcadla? Steve –

„Myslím to vážně," pokračuje Tony a rozhlédne se po nich, čelo nakrčené. „ _Takhle_ přece _nevypadáš_ , Steve!"

„Teď už ne," souhlasí Steve. „Vypadal jsem tak. Kdysi hodně, hodně dávno. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že si ji Howard _nechal_."

Tony se přidušeně zasměje, ale nezní ani trochu pobaveně. Ve skutečnosti zní trochu ztraceně a jako by začínal panikařit, a Steve si není jistý, jestli Tony vůbec pochopil, o čem Steve mluví.

„Vypadal jsem jako dívka, Tony," oznámí Steve tiše a nesebere odvahu k tomu, aby se otočil a podíval se na Clinta a Natashu, i když cítí v zádech jejich upřené pohledy. „Vypadal jsem jako dívka, protože jsem se _narodil_ jako dívka."

Polkne a hlavou mu proběhne, jestli by měl pokračovat, jestli mu má vysvětlit, jaké to tehdy bylo, jaké bylo vyrůstat jako chlapec, který nikdy nemohl dělat to, co si přál, protože měl tělo jako děvče. Od kterého všichni očekávali, že se bude chovat určitým způsobem, a on nemohl, protože se mu to k smrti protivilo. Jaké to bylo, když jediný, kdo věděl, jak se Steve doopravdy cítí, byl Bucky, jediný, kdo ho skutečně _viděl_.

„Ale…" Tony potřese hlavou. „To je přece naprostý –"

Natasha něco prudce zasyčí, a Steve si není jistý, jestli to vážně mělo být jenom zasyčení, nebo nějaká nadávka v ruštině. U Natashy si jeden nikdy nemůže být příliš jistý.

„Dobře si rozmysli, co říkáš, Tony," prohlásí Natasha a zní přitom nebezpečně. „Protože tě znám a je mi jasné, že ses právě chystal říct něco vážně hodně _hloupého_."

„Jasně, kovová hlavo," přidá se Clint. „Jako by vůbec záleželo na tom, jak náš Kapitán vypadal kdysi dávno v pravěku."

Steve se přidušeně zasměje.

Tony na pár vteřin sklopí hlavu a mírně, zamyšleně se zamračí. „Takže…" začne pomalu a Steve si říká, jestli Tonymu prostě jen nechybí slovník. Tony na něj nikdy nepůsobil jako někdo, kdo by měl předsudky. Měl otevřenou mysl, podobně jako kdysi jeho otec. Neměl rád hlupáky nebo lidi, kteří ho zdržovali od jeho vynálezů, neměl rád ty, co se mu snažili vnutit jiný názor na svět, než o jaký stál. Ale nikdy to nevypadalo, jako by chtěl lidi soudit. „Před projektem Rebirth jsi byl holka?"

Natasha si dlouze povzdychne.

„Ne doopravdy," pokusí se Steve a Tony se zatváří ještě zmateněji.

„Transgender, Tony," Clint ta slova skoro zazpívá a popojde směrem ke Stevovi, aby mu krátce stiskl rameno, než se posadí na jednu z barových stoliček stranou kuchyňské linky. Steve se skoro zachvěje, když si uvědomí, jak bezproblémově ho Clint přijal. To, co Stevova doba nedokázala, trvalo Clintovi jen okamžik. Žádné zaváhání. „Víš? Kluk, co se narodil jako holka. To by nemělo být tak těžké k pochopení, ne?"

„Vím, co znamená transgender, blbče," brání se Tony okamžitě, skoro dotčeně. „Jenom mě nenapadlo – hmm," dostane ze sebe dlouze a zamyšleně se podrbe za krkem, jak se snaží zpracovat nová data. „Hmmm."

Steve protočí oči.

Tony ho sjede pozorným pohledem. „Věděli to, že jo?" zeptá se Steva, ale ani ho nenapadne čekat na odpověď. „Jo, jasně, že to věděli. Táta měl tvoji fotku, sakra." Na vteřinu se odmlčí. „To znamená, že to sérum dokázalo ještě mnohem víc, než jsme si mysleli, jo? Trochu pochybuju, že by se někdo v té době a k tomu ještě uprostřed války zdržoval nějakou operací pro změnu pohlaví, když by si mohli prostě najít někoho jiného, z koho si udělat supervojáka."

„Erskine říkal, že to sérum jenom vytáhlo na povrch to, co bylo celou dobu uvnitř." Steve při vzpomínce na Erskina sklopí oči.

Tony ze sebe vydá tichý, přidušený zvuk, který zní trochu jako by mu zaskočilo. „Tak doslovný jsi zase být nemusel!" oznámí a Steve se zmateně zamračí, než mu to dojde.

Okamžitě zrudne. „Tony!" ohradí se, ale než stačí říct cokoli dalšího, Bucky vejde do místnosti, jeho kroky po ránu pomalé a opatrné, a zamíří přímo k lince, aby si nalil svoji pravidelnou ranní kávu. Beze slova vypije možná polovinu hrnku, pořád ještě vestoje a zády k nim, volnou paží zapřený o linku, a teprve potom se po nich zamračeně rozhlédne.

„Hm," dostane ze sebe na pozdrav, hlas drsný, a mírně kývne někam… no, někam směrem do místnosti, aniž by se přitom snažil soustředit na kohokoli konkrétního. Znovu se napije, dolije si hrnek a nějak poslepu přejde ke stolu, skloní se nad Stevem, aby ho políbil do vlasů, dlaň na jeho rameni, a sedne si na židli vedle něj.

„Ahoj," zamumlá, tak tiše, aby ho slyšel jenom Steve, protože kdyby ho ještě někdo další slyšel po ránu mluvit – místo toho, aby byl jednoduše zamlklý a podrážděný a _temný_ – pokazil by si pověst.

Tony zamrká, jako by ho právě něco napadlo. „Počkej. Tohle nechápu," oznámí a zní přitom zmateně. „Myslel jsem, že jsi gay," prohlásí směrem k Buckymu, tónem, který kolem sebe křičí, že ho Bucky absolutně zradil, protože ho přiměl věřit něčemu, co není pravda. Jako by Buckyho odpor dělat ze sebe něco, co není, další desetiletí nebo třeba dalších sto let, nějak souvisel s ním osobně. „Myslím jako _ultimátní_ gay. Nejteplejší teplý gay, jaký kdy chodil po téhle planetě."

„Uhm," Bucky zmateně nakrčí čelo a podívá se na něj, jako by říkal, že na něco takového je ještě moc brzo, takhle po ránu. Nebo kdykoli. „Co."

Zatváří se, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli se má cítit uražený Tonyho poznámkou, nebo potěšený.

A ano, na tom taky něco je, protože Steve byl možná do Buckyho zamilovaný celý život, a rozhodně se to nepokouší skrývat, ne v téhle době, ale _Bucky_ je ten, kdo chodí po věži v růžových papučkách (a Steve zatím opravdu nepřišel na to, proč si děcka dneska myslí, že růžovou nosí jenom gayové, růžová je prostě jenom _barva_ ), chodí do gay barů, protože pokud mu něco zůstalo z jeho dřívějšího života, pak je to láska k tanci, a společně s Hillovou nejen hlasitě hodnotí mužské postavy ve filmech, ale dává jim _body_ , a v žádném případě nemá problém líbat Steva kdykoli ho napadne, bez ohledu na to, kde zrovna jsou nebo kdo je u toho, protože odmítá žít v jednadvacátém století a pořád se omlouvat za to, že má rád muže.

Tony trhne ramenem. „No, říkali jste, že jste spolu byli už před válkou, ne?" zeptá se a Steve se zhluboka nadechne a odstrčí svoji jen napůl snědenou snídani na stranu, protože přesně ví, kam tím Tony míří. „Ale pokud ty jsi gay a Rogers byl tehdy holka –"

Bucky ho nenechá domluvit. „Steve _nikdy_ nebyl holka," prohlásí pevně, ramena napjatá, najednou perfektně probuzený, když je třeba, aby bránil Steva. Ne, není třeba, aby ho bránil, Steve je dost starý na to, aby se o sebe dokázal postarat sám, děkuju pěkně. Ale jsou věci, i po všech těch letech, které Buckyho nikdy nenechávají v klidu. Steve si velice dobře pamatuje, jak ho Bucky vždycky pečlivě oslovoval jako Steva, i když jeho rodný list říkal něco jiného, jak intenzivně dokázal nesnášet každého, kdo se Steva snažil přesvědčit, že je s ním něco špatně, jak se ho dotýkal, se stejnou intenzitou předtím i potom, bez ohledu na to, co měl Steve mezi nohama, protože Bucky v něm skutečně nikdy neviděl nic jiného než muže.

Bucky se mírně předkloní a Steve se krátce usměje a položí mu ruku na koleno, aby ho zadržel, než se do Tonyho opravdu pustí.

„Ale měl přece –"

„Tony?" ozve se Natasha tak sladce, až Stevovi naskočí husí kůže. Natasha je nejděsivější, když mluví sladce. Rozhodně nejnebezpečnější. „Pamatuješ si, co jsem ti asi před pěti minutami říkala o tom, ať si dáš pozor na to, co říkáš? Myslím, že _cokoli_ , co ses právě teď chystal říct, bylo dost hloupé."

Tony k ní zvedne pohled a několikrát naprázdno otevře a zase zavře pusu. „Já…" zaváhá a podívá se střídavě na Steva a Buckyho a zase zpátky. „Nemyslel jsem to –" Polkne.

Bucky se znovu opře, oči přimhouřené. „Možná jsi _vůbec_ nemyslel," navrhne ochotně.

Tony na něj zůstane zírat. Rychle přikývne. „Tak," souhlasí. „Přesně tak. Nemyslel jsem. Neměl jsem kafe. A možná – ale možná si taky vymýšlím, to nikdy nezjistíte, a já vám to určitě nikdy neřeknu – možná jsem nespal asi dva dny? Nebo tři. Nevím, nejsem si jistý, jestli je čtvrtek nebo sobota." Na chvíli to vypadá, jako by něco počítal na prstech. „Sobota?" zeptá se nejistě.

„Pátek," opraví ho Friday jemně.

„Správně," Tony zvedne palec směrem ke stropu, i když se už celé roky posmívá každému, kdo při svých dotazech na Friday (nebo na Jarvise, než o něj přišli) obrací obličej ke stropu. „Díky, Friday. Je mi fuk, co jsi měl mezi nohama, než tě nafoukli, Rogersi. Sakra, je mi fuk, co máš mezi nohama teď, ježiši!" zašklebí se, jako by obsah Stevových kalhot bylo to poslední, o čem by chtěl něco vědět. Nebo jako by měl strach, že mu Bucky vylepší obličej svojí nově vylepšenou kovovou pěstí, pokud se bude moc zajímat. Nebo moc mluvit. „Vážně, jenom jsem si vždycky tak nějak zakládal na tom, že jsem to já, kdo překvapuje lidi okolo, že jo, protože –"

„Nadechni se, proboha," zamumlá Clint pobaveně a Tony nejspíš souhlasí, protože se zarazí uprostřed věty a zhluboka se nadechne. A ještě jednou. A znovu.

Bucky protočí oči a natáhne se pro Stevovu fotku, ve tváři zvláštní výraz. „Nenapadlo mě, že ještě nějaká existuje," zamumlá jemně.

Tony bezděky následuje jeho pohled, a když zjistí, co Buckyho zaujalo, znovu otevře pusu, aby se pustil do dalšího monologu. „Hej, to znamená, že někdo upravil tu fotku, co visí ve Smithsonianu, ne?"


End file.
